Frosted Flames
by Manga154
Summary: A child of the Southern Water Tribe holds the ability of Blue Flames, something only thought was possible by the Fire Benders Elite. this is his story


Frosted Flames.  
English  
Sokka/Azula

Sokka stood at the edge of the ice and watched the men of the southern water tribe set up to sail for the northern tribe to launch an attack on Fire Nation troops. His own father would be leading the small ships north to join up with the frontal assault group that would be doing hit-and-run tactics to soften up the Fire nation's defenses and loosen their grip on trade routs between the northern tribe and Earth Kingdom. Sokka took a seat on the edge, his one foot crossed under the other that dangled over the side just above the water.

This was something was afraid of, almost all the men of the tribe were going to fight, leaving behind the elders, children, and women. Sure they could still catch fish and hunt most the game that lived on the ice, but from the sounds that kept him up last night many of the women will become evil like his own mother did after she made those noise with his father. Sokka didn't know what caused the women to make the noises but he did know it had to do with where Katara came from.

Something splashed into the water to his right, soon another splash, and another, and another, until all the small boats were in the water and pushing away from the ice, his fathers was farthest away from the ice shore. 'His was the first splash.' Sokka growled silently in his head. 'He tells me he wanted to talk to me this morning, I've been here four hours!' Pulling his foot back from over the edge Sokka stood and stomped his foot on the hard snow covered ice, never noticing how it melted to a small steaming puddle as he walked away.

-4 years later-  
Sokka was now ten years old, and a prodigy at that. His intellect was that of someone twice his age, and he had turned into a fine hunter. Though Sokka had help, a lot of help to turn his baby fat body into that of a young teen.

Sokka was now a Hight of 5.3ft, his face finally grown into along with his once long, lanky arms. Sadly along with this growth came the horror that was stockers, many of the village girls, from his age and up would cast looks at him, the younger ones would giggle when cough, the teenage ones would turn red faced before looking away, and the older women would get this look in their eyes and lick their lips. He had even seen his mother looking at him like that from time to time when she thought he wasn't looking. Now Sokka may not have a complete understanding of why the women did what they did, but he was smart enough to know about what they wanted thanks to his ability to hide when hunting.

-Flashback-

Sokka had fallowed a Polar Bear Dog during mating season and was able to watch it pair off and them mate, Sokka had thought it sounded like the sounds around the village those three years ago. It confused him on how such different things made almost the same sounds, so he spied on the bathing springs, and raided his fathers trunk where he kept the paper books he bought from the trader ship. He found them and soon understood what the women did, though he could no longer look at his mother in the eyes after he heard her call his name out one of the nights long after all the men left.

-Flashback-end-

Sokka sat out on the ice thinking over how he got around having to look in to his mother's eyes, well more like elder Paku's childhood story had given him the idea. Elder Paku was one of the oldest members of the tribe, even older then Gran-Gran, he would tell tails of when the tribe was glorified through it's buildings of art, unstoppable warriors , and unbreakable walls. In truth the only thing that had seemed to slow the man down from what both Gran-Gran and Paku say was him being partially blind due to reflected light off the ice when he had been hunting.

Sokka took the idea of how Paku would use leather straps to cover his eyes around the children, something his farther had told him to do only a few hours before hunting. Paku had ignored his father and the end result was his eye sight failing and coming back at odd times. Sokka used Elder Paku for an example when he explained to his mother of how he 'Wanted to become a great warrior' like his 'father'.

Sokka could only laugh, his mother actually believing he wanted to be like his the man who had a hand in his conception. He could only hate the man who hid from his past and what he really was, but was also stupid enough to leave his life story in an unlocked trunk. Thoughts of his Father's stupidity was stopped by the memory go when he discovered hid fathers dirty secret.

-  
Flashback

Sokka shifted through his fathers trunk, moving around the odds and ends the man had collected throughout his life, and soon found what he was looking for, his fathers journal, or in this case journals. The first one had been blue along with the second; but he then found three more, each sharing the color of the Fire Nation's flag, the emblem displayed on its cover almost proudly.

It wasn't a big shock to find such things in a water tribes worrier's chest. Each of them seemed to pick up something from the camp remains that had held the dead raiders, heck it was encouraged. But the shock was the repeating first name of the writer, excluding the blue journals, they all had the same last name as well.

The oldest of them was the largest of the three red covered journals, it's first page giving the date of perches alone with what appeared to be his fathers family tree. The tree didn't have complete names per-say, but more of titles that the person earned along with some names, mostly those of wifes. Many of the names mention meant nothing to him, due to not having any idea of who they were, but three names stuck out to him.

The first wasn't a real name, The 'Dragon of the west' a man who Sokka had heard about him when listening to one of the men report what he had heard from the merchants, a man who was able to breach the outer wall of Bai-Sing-Sa and also killed the last dragon. The next was a name, Ozai, Sokka knew he was the new Fire Lord. And lastly the old Fire Lord Sozin, the man who killed the last Avatar.


End file.
